


Wrong/Right(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [55]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Fluff, Internalized Transphobia, Kissing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by DigitalGhost, read by me._______Pixal has always felt something wrong about her body, but robots aren't supposed to feel wrong...
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	Wrong/Right(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong/Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510850) by [DigitalGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jce2p1eao3vgm7v/Wrong-Right.mp3/file)


End file.
